All i need is love
by JNSRC
Summary: title may change. Nick says some things when he is buried alive. When he gets out will he be able to get everything that he wants or will he have to live without being loved? NS
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Nick Stokes, if anyone finds this tape, turn it into Las Vegas pd. There should be a reward."

"Mom, Cisco, I know this is a lousy way to say goodbye but it's all i've got. I love you, you raised me right, and i'm going to miss you. As for the rest of you guys, i know you did the best you could to find me."

Grissom, Sara and Archie were sat watching the screen as Nick said his goodbyes through a recorder. Grissom lipread and wrote down what Nick was saying. Just in case they never found the tape.

"Warrick, if i know you as well as i think i do, then you are probably beating yourself up over this. Just remember that i agreed to flip the coin man. Don't blame yourself for this. Your my best mate. Thanks for always being there for me."

"Catherine, what can i say? Your the Mom of the team. I mean that in a good way. your always there for people, helping them out and you have been a good friend to me all the time that i have known you. Your friendship means alot to me even if i didn't act that way around you."

"Greg, i know i always mess around with you but you are a good mate. Keep working hard, your gonna make a great CSI one day. Don't let anyone tell you any different. You have the best CSI possible teaching you so listen to her, and you will do well."

"Grissom, i know we have never seen eye to eye, but i really respect you and what you do. You are good at your job and an amazing person to learn from. I have a lot of respect for you. I know i've sometimes been hard to work with and disrespectful but i guess that's coz i've always seen you as competition. We both love the same woman, and usually i would have done something about it, but i know that her heart is with you. So take my advice and get your head out of your ass and ask her out. She deserves it. Treat her right."

"Sara, your the last person that i have to say goodbye to and the hardest. We have been best friends for about 5 years now but i've always been to scared to tell you how i really feel. Your an amazing CSI and an amazing woman. I'm going to use this last chance to tell you that i love you, i have loved you since the day i first saw you. - (tears start to fall down his face) - You deserve to be treated right and i know that i missed any chance that i may of had but i know that Grissom does love you and i know once he builds up the courage he will show you nothing but love. I think my tape is about to run out so goodbye, all of you."

Just as the message finished both Catherine and Warrick entered the room and read the message over Grissoms shoulder.

"Oh my god." Catherine gasped tears starting to fall. Warrick wrapped his arms around her, tears also falling from his eyes.

"Whatis it? What did he say Griss?" Sara said walking over to them to read the note

"Nothing" Grissom said quickly putting the note in his pocket.

"Griss" Sara started.

"No Sara, he isn't dead yet. You can only know if he dies, which isn't going to happen."

With that he walked out of the room. Leaving a confused Sara behind.. What did Nick say that he didn't wan't her to know?


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was finally out. After everything that had happened to him in the past couple of days he was still alive. As the paramedics loaded Nick into the back of the ambulance Sara was finally able to breath easily again. He was safe, but she hung back when it came to decide who would go with him. He had said something on that tape that was bad. She could tell it was bad because of the way Grissom hid the note from her but allowed everyone else read it. She also knew because she was the last person to be mentioned on the tape. Nick had even said goodbye to hiss boss before her. That's how much he cared for her.

Well from now on she would get over him. She always knew he wouldn't be interested in her. She wasn't good looking enough. At least this time she would be saved the embarrassment of rejection unlike with Grissom all those years ago. No, she would be his friend and nothing else. She had to move on or at least hide her feelings. She would go out with someone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Nick's first night back at work since his kidnapping and Sara was thankful it was her night off. She had been going to visit him most days and was finding it hard to cover her feelings. Especially seeing as all he seemed to want is a cuddle when he woke from a nightmare. Anyway, tonight was her first date with Liam, the paramedic. He was goodlooking and funny but he wasn't Nick. Annoyed with herself she quickly pushed Nick from her mind. She had a long shower and dried her hair. Leaving the ends curly. She then out on her black dress with spaghetti straps that went to just above her knees and showed off her back and cleavage. She then put on her simple silver cross necklace and some black strappy shoes. She finished doing her makeup just as the doorbell went, signalling that Liam was there to pick her up.

"Nick, Catherine, that leaves you with a family domestic at that fancy resturant in the Bellagio. Apparently the husband got drunk and hit his wife infront of about 30 people."

"Great, thats gonna take hours to get all of the statements."

"Ah quit whinning Nicky, you get to work with me!" Catherine teased.

"Oh lucky me" Nick teased back, earning a slap from Catherine.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the restuarant 10 minutes later

"Woha, nice" Nick commented

"Tell me about it, i've always wanted to go here."

Nick just grinned and turned to look at the people waiting to be allowed to go.

"Help me up Nicky." Catherine said pointing towards the nearest table. Nick laughed, knowing what was coming.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE SHUT UP AND LISTEN, THE QUICKER YOU HELP US THE QUICKER YOU CAN GO." She shouted.

Everyone in the resturant jumped and spun to look at Catherine.

"Right everyone on my left go stand in a line againt that wall, everyone on my right the same on that wall." She said while jumping down from the table.

"You just love to shout don't you" Nick teased

"No but when you live with my daughter you have to!"

"Oh yeah, she can't be that bad." He said feeling a bet coming

"Ha i tell you what, you live with her for a week without having to scream and i'll take you out to a resturant like this!"

Nick just laughed knowing that he would probably scare the kid to death when he woke up screaming from his nightmares.

"Tell you what, if she is still like this in 1 month i'll have her for two weeks without complaining and you take me to a fancy resturant and a baseball game."

"Deal. Which side do you wan't"

"Erm, - "

"What?"

Catherine turned to look at what Nick was and saw Sara with a mans arms wrapped around her body.

"Oh, Im sorry Nick."

"No worries, she can date who she likes he shrugged. I'll take this side." He said pointing away from Sara.

Catherine watched him go his shoulders drooping.

-----------------------------------------

After 40 minutes of avoiding Sara, Nick and Catherine both went over to her. Catherine standing behind and watching while Nick did his job.

"Name?"

"Liam Matthews"

"Address?"

"499 East wood drive"

"Open your mouth for a DNA sample."

Nick didn't make eye contact once while he took the guys DNA.

"Go to a cop and give your statement."

"Okay" Liam said but waiting for Sara to finish.

"Name?"

"Nick you know who i am"

"Name?"

"God nick, Sara Sidle, Your friend remember."

"Address?"

"531 dales apartment complex. You know, the one you came to about 3 days ago." Sara said annoyed that he wouldn't look at her.

"Open your mouth for a DNA sample"

Nick could feel his heart breaking as he watched her walk over to liam and hold his hand as they walked over to the cops to give their statements.

"You okay Nicky?"

"I'm fine, come on lets go log the evidence in."

With that he walked past Sara to his car hearing liam say

"Don't you work with that guy? Why's he ignoring you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick wakes up with a start. Sitting upright in his bed he listens. He hears it again. Someone is in his house. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Cold sweat covers his entire body. His heart is hammering in his chest. He has to do something.

Slowly he slides out of bed. He reaches into his nightstand drawer for his gun. It's not there. Someone is definetly in his house. He slowly creeps to the door and slips into the hallway. Hugging the wall he slowly makes his way toward the frontroom where the noises are coming from.

He pops his head around the corner and looks into the front room. There is someone on the couch. Nick freezes. He knows that person, but it can't be. Can it?

"N-Nigel?"

"Well well if it isn't sleeping beauty. How nice of you to finally join me." Nigel sneers while waving Nick's gun around.

"H-How, arn't you in..., what are you doing here?" Nick stuttered.

"Now now Nicholas, one question at a time. I must say you still look so peaceful when you sleep. So innocent It's almost a shame that your awake."

Nick just stood there, horrified that this man was back. He was stood in his house. Holding his gun and he had watched him sleep. Nicks skin crawled at the thought of Nigel stood over him while he slept.

"Well Nick i don't have much time left. I have to dash i just cam to say goodbye. Say goodbye Nick." Nigel said while pointing the gun at Nicks head.

Nick didn't reply, he closed his eyes waiting for the shot. Saying his silent goodbyes to those he loved. He waited for what seemed like an eternity but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes. Nigel was gone. However he was back in the coffin. The air was quickly disappearing. He couldn't breathe. Just as he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen he heard a beeping noise to the left of him, slowly waking him up.

Nick woke up screaming. The bedsheets were soaked with his sweat. As he realised where he was he started to calm down. He turned his alarm clock off. He had to go to work.

It was just another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

The shift was uneventful for once. It seemed that everyone in Las Vegas had something better to do than kill one another tonight so the graveyard shift all found themselves sat in the breakroom playing poker. Even Grissom had left the safety of his office to join in.

They couldn't help but notice that Nick seemed to be having trouble staying awake. He looked as if he hadn't slept properly in days but they knew better than to say something. Nick was a private person. He would talk when he was ready. They just sat and watched him drink countless amounts of coffee, trying to stay awake and alert.

Nick couldn't concentrate. He could feel everyone looking at him and he hated it. He hated it because he knew they knew what he was thinking about. He hated it because he knew they knew he was still having the nightmares and woke up screaming. He knew they thought he was weak.

After six hours of painful silence he couldn't cipe with it anymore.

"Grissom, i'm off, i've got an apointment in an hour."

"Okay Nicky, call if you need anything."

"Right." and with that Nick quickly exited the room and headed towards his car.

As soon as Nick was out of sight Grissom turned to the others.

"Right guys i've talked to the councillor that Nick is going to see and she has agreed to allow us watch the first session from the observant room."

"Wait Griss, is that legal? Don't we need Nick's permisson to do that?"

"Technically yes, but Ms Smith owes me and has agreed to do this once to help us get an insight into Nicks state of mind so we can help him. I'm setting off on 10 minutes. Those of you who want to come, meet me at my car in 10. The rest of you i'll see you next shift."

Grissom stood and swiftly exited the room. The others exchanged looks for a few seconds before standing and following Grissom out of the room.

(Authors note: Yea i know you cant do this in real life but it saves me having to repeat myself in later chapters. Sorry if it annoys you.)

--------------------------------------------------

Nick was sat outside the shrinks building thinking. When he had first found out about having to do 12 hours with a shrink if he wanted to keep his job he had been more than happy to quit. There was no way he was sharing his deepest darkest secrets with a complete stranger he thought. However after two days of his sick leave he realised he needed his job. He needed to be able to lose himself in the cases, to help others that could not speak for themselves. So he had agreed to see the shrink. He just wouldn't tell her anything.

However now that he was here he wasn't so sure. he knew he needed help. he couldn't even sleep properly anymore. Maybe he should open up see if she had any answers. See if she could help him be himself again.

Slowly he exited the car and made his way to the reception area.

"Hello, ho wmay i help you?" Said the perky receptionist.

"Erm Nick Stokes to see Ms Smith at 8am."

"Ok Sir, if yoiu could take a seat over there. Ms Smith will be with you shortly."

"Kay"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Grissom and Co entered the building. They explained the situation to the receptionist who led them to the observant room. They entered the room just in time to see Ms Smith introduce herself.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr Stokes, I'm Ms Smith."

"Hi" Nick said while shaking her hand.

"Would you prefer to be called Nick or Mr Stokes during our sessions.?"

"Nick's fine"

"Okay then Nick lets get started. You may Call me Mary by the way."

"Okay."

"I've read your file and i am impressed. You do a very hard job Nick, you seem to cope very well. Your colleagues have nothing but good things to day about you."

"You've spoken to my colleagues?" Nick asked, making it clear he was pissed off.

"Yes, I've spoken to your boss Mr Grissom."

"Right"

"So i hear you are a country boy Nick."

"Yeah"

"So you listen to alot of country music then?"

"I used to"

"Used to?"

"Yeah"

"When did you stop listening to country music Nick?"

"After the kidnapping i guess, why?"

"Just a hunch Nick, what type of music do you listen to now?"

"Rock mainly."

"Uh huh, why rock music Nick?

Nick sighed. This woman was good. Too good. "It helps me with my fustration. It calms me down. How did you know anyway?"

"Certain people noticed when you drove to scenes and your Mother mentioned that you would put it on after an argument."

"You've spoken to my Mum?"

"Yes, can you tell me in your own words what you and your family argued about?"

Nick sighed again. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her but there was something about her that made him want to tell her everything. "They wouldn't give me space. They would check on me every few minutes to make sure i hadn't killed myself, hell i couldn't even take a shower without them thinking i was drowning myself."

"Ok and how did you feel while they were doing this?"

"Suffocated, they were driving me to suicide by doing that, i just needed some space to sort my mind out, you know?"

"Yes, how many times have you considered suicide Nick?"

"I dunno, a couple"

"Have you thought about it recently?"

"On and off i guess"

"Where are you when you consider suicide Nick?"

"I dunno at the house u guess."

"The house? Whick house is that?"

"Mine."

"Okay, how long have you referred to it as 'the' house Nick?"

"Dunno, since the Nigel Crane thing i guess."

"Okay Nick. Why didn't you move afterwards? Why did you stay somewhere you couldnt call home?"

"I couldn't let him win. I couldn't let him control me."

"Moving house after an ordeal like that isn't being Weak Nick. It's a process that you need to do to allow yourself to move on. I suggest you look for a new place. A place you can call home."

"Uh huh, i guess your right."

Mary smiled at him. "Do you still get nightmares Nick?"

"Uh huh"

"What happens in the nightmares?"

"I relive every bad thing thats happened to me. The stalker, the kidnapping, the gun bein pointed at me the-" Nick stopped himself just in time.

"The?"

"Nothing"

"Does this have something to do with your parents house in Dallas?"

"W-What, how did you know, i mean-" Nick stared at Mary with a look of shock and fear.

"When i spoke to your Mother she mentioned that since the age of nine you refused to sleep in your old room. Infact she said you would sneak out to the barn and sleep there everynight until she managed to get your sister to trade rooms. What happened in that room Nick?"

"I uh I nothing."

"I'm here to help you Nick, I can't do that if you won't let me."

Nick buried his head in his hands. He was amazed that this woman had picked up on it. No one knew about 'it' except Catherine, yet he knew this woman knew. Damn he thought. "I was nine, she was a last minute babysitter."

"Good, keep going."

"She was supposed to be someone i could trust. She came to my room, asked if i wanted to play a game. At first i said yes. Thinking she meant Twister or something but then - then she pinned my down on the bed. I tried to get her off. I tried everything. I kicked, i punched i even bit her but she was to strong. I couldn't get her off. Afterwards she got dreesed and told me not to saty anything to anyone, then went down to watch tv. I just sat on my floor watching the door, waiting for my Mum to get home." A lone tear slipped down his face.

Mary didn't say anything for a few minutes giving him a chance to regain composure. After a while she asked "Have you ever told anyone this before?"

"Only Catherine. No Details. We were on a case. I jumped to conclusions, she asked me why."

----------------------------------------------

Everyone in the next room turned to Catherine.

"You knew?"

"Like Nick said no details, but yes, look it wasn't my place to say. Sorry."

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay Nick your doing really well."

Nick snapped. He couldn't cope with all this. It was too much, he couldn't take anymore today.

"No i'm not doing ok. Im sick of this. Im to scared to sit in fucking silence for more than 5 minutes. I have to have music on at all times. I see a bug and i freak out. I sit in a room with the door closed and i have a panic attack. I see a woman down town that looks like the babysitter and i run off. When i get home i get my gun out and check and re-check everyroom. I'm to scared to even go to fucking sleep 'cause i relive everything in my dreams and i know there was someoe else involved in my kidnapping, i know it! Someone out there has it in for me and i don't know who. Hell it could be my best mate for all i know. I can't take this anymore." He shouted.

"Calm down Nick" Mary said, getting worried.

"No, you know what fuck this." Nick shouted getting up and walking outt. Leaving a lot of shocked people behind.

-----------------------------------

As the team entered the room Nick had just left they saw Mary jotting down notes on a clipboard.

"Hello, one moment please." She asked.

When she had finished writing she turned off the video camera that she had used to record the meeting and looked up.

"Well that went quite well actually. He opened up but people can only cope with so much at a time. He talked more than i expected. On the first meeting i like to push them as far as possible. i find that they open up more that way. After a few sessions they seem to close off a little. Well some anyway."

"Look how can we help him? He's my best mate i can't stand to see him like this." Warrick asked

"Well i'd try inviting him out more, you know cinema, bar , sports activities. Stuff to help relax him. Try not to leave him alone for to long."

"Yeah ok we can do that."

"Good well i think that's all. Please don't have a go at him for not telling you about the baby sitter inncident. He was very brave in telling me today."

"No course not, okay Cya"

"Goodbye everyone."

Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Greg Catherine and Brass left the room deep in thought. All worried about there friend

--------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**heartsdesire456 - Thank's for the review. I don't know if it ever will be revealed. Maybe in the last season or something. I just guessed about what i thought the character would say. Hope it's good enough.**

**Mma63 - sorry you don't like the way i wrote that chapter but it's the only way i could see it happening. It will help in future chapters.**

**Thanks for all of you reviews. Keep em coming.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Nick's first session with Mary Smith. He had continued going three times a week for two hour sessions after work. He had just finished the twelve hours that he had been forced to do but had agreed to continue going. Each session had been mentally exhausting for Nick but he could tell it was helping. He could now sit in silence without panicking. Infact he prefered the silence. it allowed him to think and clear his mind. He had also started to listen to some country music again. Not much, but some.He was still having the nightmares, he was still paranoid and still couldn't stand small places but things were improving.

Nick had arrived at work a couple of hours early for shift. He prefered to sit in the breakroom than in th eplace that Nigel Crane had been. He was sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the local property newspaper. He was looking for a new place to live. A place to call home. Just as he circled the third home he was interested in Catherine walked in with Lindsay.

"Hey Nick" Catherine greeted.

"Hey Uncle Nicky!" Lindsay screamed, throwing herself at him.

"Well if it isn't my faviorte girl." He said laughing at her.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, indicating the newspaper.

"Looking for a new house."

"Ohhhh can i help Uncle Nicky, Please?" Lindsay begged.

"Sure" Lindsay immediately started reading the paper, giving Nick a chance to talk to Catherine.

"How come lindsays here?"

"Christmas holidays, i swear they break up earlier and earlier, she's been off for one day and already i'm pulling my hair out." She joked.

"Well i've got tomorrow off while i go house hunting, how about i take her with me? Maybe i can bore her so much she will be begging to come back here again!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, i can get a womans view on the house so i know whats cool and whats not." He joked.

Catherine beamed. "How about that Lindsay?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wan't to go look at some houses with Nick tomorrow?"

"Oh my god yeah!"

"I guess thats settled then." Nick laughed.

"Well if your good tonight and sleep pn the sofa without complaining ill let you go."

"Okay Mum."

"Good, try sleeping now."

"Oh, but Mum."

"No but's Lindsay, it's half ten, shift starts in half an hour. Your eleven years old. You should be asleep."

"Fine" She huffed, getting a blanket out of her bag and getting onto the sofa.

"Night Lindsay" Cath said, giving her a kiss.

"Night Mum, night Uncle Nicky."

Ten minutes later she was out like a light. With twenty minutes left until shift Catherine helped Nick look at some more possible houses.

"How about this one?" Cath asked.

"Huh?" Sara said as she walked into the room

"Nick's house hunting, what do you think to this one?"

Sara moved behind Nick, reading the article of his shoulder.

"Sounds good." She said. God he smells good she thought to herself.

"I'm actually thinking about a house i heard about near Lake Mead. I heard of a real big house up there with amazing views. It's only half an hour away but far enough away from all the flashing lights." God she's hardly touching me and i'm already getting flustered.

"Oh yeah, what's it like?" Sara asked while leaning against him to flip the page again.

"Erm well it's brand new, just been finished. It's dead modern, views to die for and it's cheap for what it is. Apparently it's even got a pool and hot tub."

"Wow sounds amazing. Have you got the ad for it?"

"Yeah sure." Nick dug into his back pocket pulling out a half ripped piece of paper. It looked as if it had been folded and unfolded alot.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous and, bloody hell, expensive."

"Yeah that's what i thought when i first saw it but when my Mum found out about it she said that Cisco and herself would go half anf half with me. They said it was a good deal for what it is and wanted me to have somewhere nice to call home instead of just another apartment. I think it's there way of making sure there's room for them to come visit and she mentioned something about starting a family." He grinned but found he couldn't look at Sara as he said the last bit.

"Wow, so have you got an apointment to go see it?"

"Yea 9am."

" Nice, so you can come have breakfast with us at 'Diner 11' before you go?"

"Yep sounds good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead on 7am the gang plus Lindsay all headed towards Diner 11 for breakfast. The rest of the group had heard about the house by now so they all wanted to go and see it. When they arrived there they were greeted by a short woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Ms Aloha"

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes." Nice name he thought to himself.

"If you'd like to follow me i'll show you all around."

"Okay." The group all followed, looking around. Even the driveway was nice with freshly cut grass and small lights that hugged the long drive.

"As you can see here id the main entrance hall. The floor here is laminate wood. This is throughtout all of the house, except in the bathrooms and kitchen. It is a rather open planned building. The only actual rooms down here are the clockroom, which is on your right and the bathroom which is on the left."

Lindsay immediatley ran to the cloakroom throwing open the doors and gasping.

"Wow, i don't have that many shoes." Nick joked. It was as big as Nicks bathroom in his old house.

The entrance hall was extremly large itself. Giving plenty of room for statues. The two doors that led to the bathroom and cloakroom were right near the front door. If you walked further down the hall you would go into the main body of the house. On the left was the massive Kitchen complete with breakfast bar, which seperated the kithchen from the 'fron't room' and an Island in the centre of the marble flooring.

Nick walked into the bathroom first, smiling when he saw it. This was definitely a nice house. The back wall of the bathroom was painted a grey while the other three were white. The shower was in the back right hand corner while the toilet was in the centre of the right wall and the sink on the left side. The marble flooring was a deep grey giving the room some depth. There were already some glass shelves up on the walls and a silver towel rack near the shower.

"This is the only room that was painted a colour. The rest of the house is left white. I believe there was a big scratch that made the room look ugly so they painted it a grey to cover it. It hasn't caused any damage though."

"It's nice, i like it."

Nick then walked back out into the entrance hall, turned left and went to the kitchen area. It was easy to see where the living area stopped and the kitchen started because the wood turned to a deep grey marble. The counters wrapped around the two outside walls. These were also topped with a deep grey marble. There was room left for a dishwasher, washing machine and large fridge. The Island in the middle added more surface area to cook on and the breakfast bar helped to section of the kitchen from where he would set up his sofas etc.

Nick walked back around the Island and over to the patio doors which were near the other end of the house. He would have his front room over here. His two chunky black sofas and armchairs would go well here giving him a nice view of the lake and mountains. He would mount his big TV on the wall and have his coffee table in the middle. There was a small waist high wall that sectioned off the front room from the dinning area. He would put his table and chairs on the other side of that wall so he could sit and watch the view while he ate as well. He knew he would still have loads of empty space back near the kitch so he thought he would treat himself to a pool table to help fill the area.

After taking a look around the downstairs he went to the patio doors agian, opening them and stepping out onto the decking. There was planty of space for a table and chairs here and his barbeque. The decking was like a large backwards L so he went past where he would have his table towards the steps. Set into the decking near the steps was the hot tub. He smiled again when he realised how good the view would be from in it. He quickly went down the steps and followed the pathway which led past a large grass area and through a gate. Here was the pool and a small hut like building where he guessed people could change.

When everyone had had a good look around the outside they went back in and upstairs. The landing was large and very wide with three doors on either side.

"I thought this was a five bedroom house?" Nick said

"No Sir six."

Each bedroom was large and had it's own bathroom. While the bathrooms were on the small side the nice showers and toliets made up for it. Unlike downstairs the marble upstairs was red with white tiles on the wall and red tiles at random points. It was very modern.

On the left hand side of the landing, the middle room was the master bedroom. This was by far the biggest bedroom and the bathroom was worth two of the others. it even had it's own balcony overlooking the back garden with views of the lake and the mountains in the distance.

"Wow" Catherine said.

"Yeah you gotta get this place man." Warrick added.

Everyone was speachless

"So are you gonna out an offer in on it?" Greg asked

"Yes, i'm gonna do it now hang on." Nick left the room to find Miss Aloha.

Ten minuted later he found everyone in the entrance hall.

"I've done it, i've gotta wait for confirmation though, I'm not the only one that want's this place."

"Cool man, well i'm beat i'll cya later" Warrick waved as he walked out.

"Yeah me to see ya"

Slowly the rest of the guys left.

"Come on Lindsay, i need some sleep."

"Oh but Mum thats so boring."

"Lindsay" Catherine warned.

"It's ok Cath i'll take her to the parl or something, i've got tonight off."

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"Okay, be good Lindsay, i'll see you later Will you drop her off at the lab later?"

"Yea i'll probably come in and lend a hand"

"Okay i'll cya later."

"Yes" Lindsay beamed. Doing a little dance as Cath walked out.

Both Sara and Nick laughed at her

"So, you heading home Sar?"

"Erm well i've got tonight off as well so is it okay if i hang out with you guys?"

"Sure, but won't Liam be looking for you?"

"Erm no he said he's at a family thing today"

"Okay" Nick tried to act like it didn't bother him that Sara had a boyfriend but wasn't sure he had pulled it off.

"I'll meet you two there then" Sara said, making her way to her car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The threesome spent a couple of hours walking around the Zoo. Nick had insisted on paying for Saras ticket as well and the two were back to there flirty selves.

After going around the Zoo twice Nick decided it was time to leave.

"Hey Lindsay, you ready to go?"

"Oh once more please Uncle Nicky?" She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Nick relented letting her go around once more. Just as they reached the Lions again, Sara gasped, looking at something over Nick's shoulder. Nick turned to see what she was looking at and saw Liam. With another woman, and they didn't seem to be acting like family.

"Not again." Sara whispered "God this is embarrasing, am i really that bad?"

"No your not Sar, he's an idiot"

"Yea but it's still embarrasing, he's mates with Hank, i bet they have a right laugh at how stupid i am. They know i can't pull anyone else."

"Course you can Sar. They are both idiots thinking they can use you."

Just as Liam spotted Sara Nick decided to take thing into his own hands. He wrapped his arms around Sara and gave her a kiss on the lips before walking over to Lindsay who was pointing at the baby lion. As he reached her he turned around and was pleased to see that Liam looked jealous and Sara looked shocked yet happy. He grinned, maybe he was in with a chance.

"You wan't some lunch now Linds?"

"Sure, where?"

"Erm how about McDonalds?"

"Thanks Nicky" She said running off in the direction of the car.

"Hey Nick?" Sara asked as Lindsay ran ahead of them.

"Yea Sar?"

"Thanks for that, you didn't have to"

"I't wasn't a problem, look, i think we need to talk, but when Lindsay isn't around"

"Okay, well we both have the day off next week how about then?"

"Sounds good, i'll take you out somewhere nice."

Sara laughed. Okay you tell me when and where and i'll be there."

"Good"

"Hey Nick, why go out though, why not just at one of our places?"

"Coz i wanna see you in a dress" Nick grinned walking off, leaving a happy but confused Sara behind

He wan'ts to see me in a dress! Oh my god do i even own one? She thought before running after them. Maybe this was the chance she had been waiting for. She could test the waters. See if it would totally scare him off or not. She smiled again. Oh this was going to be good. Hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------

sorry there wasn't much Nick sara stuff i just wanted to get the house thing in and well i got a bit carried away lol. Ihe description of the house makes sense to me coz i can see it in my mind but it might sound totally confusing to you guys. Hopefully not. Sorry if it does. Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

The next night at the lab was slow again. Lindsay was asleep on the sofa while everyone else was either going over old cases or doing paperwork.

After an hour of silence Cath stood up.

"Hey Sar can you give me a hand with something?"

"Sure" Sata stood and stretched, unconsciously giving Nick a nice view of her abdomen.

After the two females were out of hearing distance of the breakroom Cath stopped.

"Sara, do you love Nick?"

"W-What?" Sara almost choked.

"You heard me." Catherine grinned at the panic that flashed across Sara's face.

"What makes you think that?" Sara asked trying to keep calm

"Oh come on Sar!"

"Alright, alright, yea i think i do." Sara explained everything that had happened at the zoo the day before.

"But what do i do if he just want's friendship?"

"Sara no guy asks to 'talk' to you if they just want friendship"

Sara continued to look doubtful.

"Come with me i want you to hear something."

Catherine led Sara to the nearest room with a computer. She turned it on and waited for it to load up.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see"

Cath then went to Nick's kidnapping case and opened the audio evidence file pressing play.

Nicks voice filled the room. It was the message he had recorded when he was in th coffin. Cath fast forwarded it to Saras bit.

When the tape had finished Sara sat there speachless.

"You see Sara, he loves you." Cath smiled

Sara just let out a weak chuckle "Wow"

"Yep now come on before the guys suspect something."

"Wait Cath, Nick wants me to wear a dress when we go out."

"Yea?"

"I don't own any!"

"Not a problem, we are going shopping before shift tomorrow."

As they neared the break room they heard cheering.

"What the hell?" Cath said as she walked in. Warrick, Greg and Nick were all laughing and dancing around.

"I got the house" Nick said with the biggest smile anyone had seen in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at 2pm Catherine arrived at Sara place and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later a breathless Sara opened the door with no top on.

"Sorry overslept, come in, i won't be long."

As Catherine went in and sat on Sara's sofa she laughed as she saw Sara running around in her bra looking for a top.

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed Sara and Catherine headed to Caths car and on their way to the mall.

------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like a prostitute in this" Sara said while looking in the mirror in the changing room. The dress was red and hardly covered her at all. Cath couldn't help but laugh when she saw her.

"Okay, maybe not that one."

Five shops later and two hours later Sara finally found one she liked.

"Hey Cath how about this one?"

Cath walked over to where Sara was and smiled.

It's georgeous, go try it on."

Five minutes later Sara stepped out of the changing room and Catherine gasped. It was as if the dress had been made for Sara.

She was wearing a black dress that came to just above her knees, showing off her long legs. It was a spaghetti strap dress which dropped low but not to low at the front and showed off her back . It showed off all of her curves and even created the impression that she had some that she didn't.

"It's perfect" Cath admitted.

After paying for the dress Sara was more than ready to go home but Cath had other ideas.

"Shoes!" She beamed, reminding Sara how much she loved to shop.

Sara just groaned following Catherine towards an expensive looking show shop.

20 minutes later ara and Catherine were on their way back to the car. They had agreed on something flat seeing as Sara would probably break her neck if she wore high heels. The shoes were strappy yet simple and sexy. To complete the look Sara decided she would wear her silver cross necklace and simple silver stud earings. She hoped it would be enough.

--------------------------------------------------------

That night at work Catherine kept shooting a confused Nick knowing looks but everytime he asked her about it she denied it. In the end he gave up and went back to his work.

He had just moved into the new house and was starting to decorate it. He enjoyed doing it as it exhausted him so by the time he went to ned his mind was to tired to dream meaning the nightmares were not as often. Lindsay was still sleeping in the breakroom making it hard for conversations to be held making it hard for Nick to talk to Sara.

(Authors note: Yeah i know no school breaks up a month early 2 xmas but i only just realised that i had said xmas hols in the previous chapter so bam she has an extra long holiday. Sorry!)

"Hey Sar, i've booked a table for Thursday 8th December so in other words in two days." Nick whispered

"Oh yeah, where?"

"Thats for me to know and you to find out."

"Nick!"

"Sara" Nick mimicked her.

"Fine, what time?"

"I will pick you up at 6:30. So, have you got a dress to wear for me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" She teased.

"Aww thats no fair. You can't use my own words against me Sar!"

"I just did!" and with that Sara walked off leaving Nick to sulk and to check her out as he watched her walk down the hall.

------------------------------------------------

Please Review guys, sorry for the Lindsay mistake but i need more than a couple of weeks so she has to have an extra long holiday.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara had just finished doing her make-up when the doorbell went, signalling the arrival of Nick. After quickly checking herself over in the mirror she walked over to the door and opened it revealling a very nicely dressed Nick Stokes. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black shirt which showed off all of his muscles nicely. Sara couldn't help but smile when she noticed he was holding a single red rose. Her faviorte.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady." Nick greeted.

"Nick that is so cheesy, but thanks it's georgeous." She giggled walking into the kitchen and putting the flower on the surface.

Nick douldn't get over how good she looked in that dress. It huhhed her in all the right places and showed off her amazing legs. Grinning to himself he quickly swallowed his fears of rejection. He would approach the subject of a relationship slowly. See if it would scare her off or if it was worth persuing.

"You ready then Sar?"

"Sure am, where are we going?"

"Like i said, that's for me to know and you to find out." He joked.

"Whatever" Sara laughed and followed him out to his car.

--------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later they were both sat at a table in an Italien resturant on the outskirts of Vegas. It was incredibly posh and Sara could tell it was going to be expensive.

"May i get you a drink while you decide on you meal Sir?" A male waiter in his mid-forties asked.

"Yeah can we get a bottle of your best wine please?"

"Certainly Sir." The waiter said walking over towards the bar area.

"Nick, are you sure about this? It's going to be really expensive."

"Don't worry about that Sar, this is my treat, pick anything you like, i heard this place does the best vegetarian meals."

"Yeah, you heard right, theres loads to choose from, i think i'll have the Fresh Spinach and Sun dried tomato lasanga. Hoe about you?"

"Meat feast pizza" Nick replied grinning.

"What a suprise." Sara joked, knowing that he'd have the meal with the most meat.

When the waiter came back he poured the couple a generous amount of wine and took there orders. Nick couldn't help but notice that the waiter seemed to be looking at Sara in inappropiate places and sent him a death glare, telling him to back off. Something that didn't go unoticed by Sara. She smiled at the thought of Nick defending her.

Nick decided to start broaching the subject on how he felt about her now. First he needed to make sure Liam was out of the picture for good. He didn't know if they had gotten back together since the Zoo inncident and he needed to make sure before he made a fool of himself.

"So, have you heard from liam recently?"

"Erm yea - Nick felt his heart break, she had given him another chance, she didn't like him, she liked Liam. - He came round to my place earlier saying he was sorry and that it was a mistake. that it wouldn't happen again."

"Oh, what did you say to that?"

"I told him to get stuffed. I wan't to be with someone that cares for me and doesn't use me to get back at an ex of something."

Nick gave her his best smile, knowing that now was his chance to tell her how he felt. he just hoped she wouldn't freak out and leave.

"Hey, um Sar, there's soemthing that i've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Yeah? Go ahead Nick." Sara could feel her heartrate getting faster. Praying that he was about to say what she thought he was.

"Well, um we've been friends for about five years now, and while our friendship is important to me, recently, well no, not recently, for a while now, i've been seeing you differently - Look please don't freak out just yet, let me explain Nick said, unable to look directly at Sara - For ages i was to scared to say anything to you incase it ruined our friendship but when i was in that coffin i had alot of time to think. I thought i was going to die in there without being able to tell you how i felt and i couldn't stand it, then when i got out i saw it as my chance, but you were involved with someone else so i stayed silent, but now we are here and i just wanted to tell you that i've fallen for you. Im totally in love with you, but if you don't feel the same way thats ok i'll be happy with your friendship."

"Nick" Sara cut in. She walked round to his side of the table and kissed him fully on the lips before going back to her seat and sitting down.

"Er, wow, i take it thats a yes to a relationship?" Nick asked, shocked that she had just done that but extremely pleased.

"I'd like that Nick."

---------------------------------------------------------------

What dya think? review please


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week Nick and Sara spent all of their free time at Nick's painting and picking out new furniture. Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Lindsay so Catherine could rest and spend some time with Warrick.

It was the 10th December, two days after the dinner date and Nick, Lindsay and Sara were painting the master bedroom. So far they had finished painting two of the guest rooms. Nick had decided to keep the three rooms on the right side of the landing as guestrooms and have his bedroom in-between the gym and study. They had painted on of the guestrooms red, the other an olive green and had left the third as white. Nick had decided he wanted his room to be neutral colours. He had chosen a chocolate brown for the back wall and a beige colour for the other three walls.

After half an hour of painting Nick decided he was bored. He dipped his hands in the chocolate coloured paint and walked over to Sara. After grinning at Lindsay Nick slapped Sara's ass and when she turned around he waved at her so she could see the paint on his hands.

"Oh you are so dead. Get him Lindsay."

Both Sara and Lindsay dipped their hands in the lighter paint and ran over to Nick, tackling Nick to the ground and leaving handprints anywhere they could reach. After a couple of minutes the trio sat back, breathless. Nick was glad he had covered the floor with old sheets as they were all covered in paint. Sara in particular had big handprints in some interesting places. After seeing each other dripping with paint they all started laughing, which quickly stopped when the doorbell went.

"Oh damn it, that will be the guys with all of the furniture i ordered."

The three of them raced downstairs and opened the door, revealing an amused removal man.

"Erm delivery for Mr Stokes." He said unable to keep a straight face when he saw the woman trying to cover up some of the handprints on her top.

"Yeah that's me."

"Can you sign here please?" He laughed again when he saw Nick trying to sign the paper without getting paint on the paper.

He then stepped aside to allow the men to come past with four beds, side drawers, pool table, pinball machine and many more items.

"Painting are we?" Said the same guy while he waited for his team to finish putting the stuff in the large living area. (Thank god it's open planned space nick thought)

"Yeah but the ladies here got a bit mixed up and tried to paint me." He joked.

"Oh yea Nick, i seem to remember YOU slapping MY ass first" Sara grinned.

Over the next week Nick and Sara spent all of their free time at Nick's painting and picking out new furniture. Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Lindsay so Catherine could rest and spend some time with Warrick.

It was the 10th December, two days after the dinner date and Nick, Lindsay and Sara were painting the master bedroom. So far they had finished painting two of the guest rooms. Nick had decided to keep the three rooms on the right side of the landing as guestrooms and have his bedroom in-between the gym and study. They had painted on of the guestrooms red, the other an olive green and had left the third as white. Nick had decided he wanted his room to be neutral colours. He had chosen a chocolate brown for the back wall and a beige colour for the other three walls.

After half an hour of painting Nick decided he was bored. He dipped his hands in the chocolate coloured paint and walked over to Sara. After grinning at Lindsay Nick slapped Sara's ass and when she turned around he waved at her so she could see the paint on his hands.

"Oh you are so dead. Get him Lindsay."

Both Sara and Lindsay dipped their hands in the lighter paint and ran over to Nick, tackling Nick to the ground and leaving handprints anywhere they could reach. After a couple of minutes the trio sat back, breathless. Nick was glad he had covered the floor with old sheets as they were all covered in paint. Sara in particular had big handprints in some interesting places. After seeing each other dripping with paint they all started laughing, which quickly stopped when the doorbell went.

"Oh damn it, that will be the guys with all of the furniture i ordered."

The three of them raced downstairs and opened the door, revealing an amused removal man.

"Erm delivery for Mr Stokes." He said unable to keep a straight face when he saw the woman trying to cover up some of the handprints on her top.

"Yeah that's me."

"Can you sign here please?" He laughed again when he saw Nick trying to sign the paper without getting paint on the paper.

He then stepped aside to allow the men to come past with four beds, side drawers, pool table, pinball machine and many more items.

"Painting are we?" Said the same guy while he waited for his team to finish putting the stuff in the large living area. (Thank god it's open planned space nick thought)

"Yeah but the ladies here got a bit mixed up and tried to paint me." He joked.

"Oh yea Nick, i seem to remember YOU slapping MY ass first" Sara remarked.

"Oh yeah." Nick replied sheepishly while Lindsay laughed behind him.

"Well i'll be seeing you folks, have, erm, fun." He winked and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Wow, you got a lot of stuff" Sara said bending down to read the label on one of the boxes.

"I git a big house to fill with stuff."

"Uncle Nicky, what's this one?" Lindsay asked pointing to the nearest one.

"That would be the pinball machine."

"No way! Can I have a go?"

"Sure, when i get round to setting it up."

"You bought a pinball machine. Boys and their toys." Sara smirked walking up the stairs to finish painting.

Two hours later the trio stood back to admirer there work.

"Looks good. Tomorrow i can start putting the furniture up here. Then i can go paint the downstairs. If i continue like this i could have the place done by the 20th December and Cath can help me throw that housewarming party she's been on about before we all go visit family for Christmas."

"Yep" Sara said, feeling slightly down. She was the only one staying in Vegas. Everyone else was flying out to see family the day before Christmas eve. She was preparing herself for another Christmas alone. "What colour are you painting downstairs Nick?" She asked trying to distract herself.

"A pale brown like this one. It will keep the modern/natural look that i want downstairs."

"Oh yeah, i like this colour. It's calm. If that makes sense."

"Yea" Nick grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips before turning to Lindsay. "Come on Linds gotta get you home so you can change before going into work with your Mum."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god what happened?" Cath asked when she opened the front door.

"Sara thought it would be a good idea to have a paint fight." Nick joked.

"He's lying Mummy. It was him. He put paint on Sara's ass. Look!" Lindsay screamed and ran off as Nick ran after her.

"you supposed to be on my side Lindsay" He joked catching her and throwing her up in the air.

"looks like you had fun" Catherine said to Sara

"Oh yea it was. The furniture guy gave us some funny looks though.

"I can imagine. Have you seen yourself?" Catherine laughed pointing at the large handprints on Sara's chest.

Sara went red and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blame Nick she said."

"Blame me for what?"

"This."

"Oh" Nick laughed again.

"Oh by the way i reckon i can have the house finished by the 20th Decemeber so you can sort out this party you want so much for the 21st giving everyone time to pack before leaving on the 24th."

"Sounds good. I'm dying to see the house. Lindsay won't tell me anything. The only thing i know is that at least one room is brown." She laughed again and look at there clothes.

---------------------------------------------

On the ways back to Nick's where they would shower and change for work Nick turned to Sara.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Sar?"

"Oh Erm you know the usual" Sara said embarrassed that she didn't have anyone to go visit.

"You staying in Vegas?"

"Er yea i fancied a quiet Christmas."

"Uh huh" Nick knew what had happened with her family and felt sorry for her knowing she would be alone on Christmas. He wished he didn't have to go visit his parents.

"Don't worry about it Nick, I'll ring you in Dallas to say Merry Christmas." Sara sad knowing what Nick was thinking.

"Uh huh, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to"

"Hey Sar? I love you." Nick didn't mean to say it then. He was going to wait until the right moment or at least while they were out of the car. However before he could say anything else Sara replied.

"I love you to Nick"

"Yeah?"

"Yea" Sara smiled. Even though she was going to be alone at Christmas she was happy that this year she would have someone to love her.

---------------------------------

what dya think? Review please


	10. Chapter 10

Sara was runing late for Nick's housewarming party. She had fallen asleep on the sofa watching re-runs of friends. She was supposed to be at Nicks two hours early to help set up as well. He will have had to do all the food himself. Damn she thought as she pulled onto Nicks driveway and saw that everyone was there already.

"Sorry im late i - whats wrong?" She asked seeing everyone stood in the entrance hall looking pissed off.

"All flights out of Vegas have been canceled due to a snowstorm heading this way. Whick means we are all stuck here for christmas." Brass answered

"A bloody snowstorm! In Vegas!" Catherine ranted.

"Oh" Sara said

Nick just smiled. "No worries guys, we can have our own christmas here. Shops don't shut until christmas Eve. We can go buy the food and spend the day here."

"Ohh good idea Nick." Catherine beamed.

Everyone agreed to buy something and spend the day at Nick's. Everyone was feeling happier now that they had somehting something.

"Awesome" Lindsay yelled.

Nick laughed and went over to Sara to say hello properly with a kiss.

Grissom watched, happy that Sara was happy, but sad that it wasn't hiom that was making her happy.

"Didn't we come to see your house Nick?" Grissom asked

"Yeah, feel free to walk around."

------------------------------------------------------------

The entrance hall had been left more or less the same, however the walls were covered with pictures of Nick and his family. Ranging from when he was a baby to his college days. There were pictures of his house and his horses as well as pic of the team at various events. Many pictures were of Nick and Sara.

After admiring all of the pictures Lindsay opened the doors to the cloakroom and walked in. On one side were all of Nick's shoes and trainers, with his coats hung on the pegs. At the back however were all of Nick's sports equipment. Footballs, basketball, baseball and bat tennis set. you name it he had it.

"I think we should have a game of basket ball later. I notice the hoop put front when i pulled in." Greg said

"Hell Yeah" Warrick agreed

"You don't stand a chance boys" Catherine added smiling.

The next room they looked at was the downstairs bathroom. The glass shelves had ornaments on them. A grey towel hung from the towel rack below the shelves. The shower had a bottle of shampoo and shower gel. A massive mirror hung above the sink and in the corner the cabinet was filled with extra toilet roll and toothpaste.

"Wow very modern" Greg commented

Next everyone went into the main body of the house the first thing they saw was the pool table.

"Nice" Warrick said admiring it.

Turning right everyone went to look at the dinning area. There was a masiive glass table with comfy looking yet modern chairs in the area behind the waist high wall. Moving past the pool table they saw that there was a black sofa pushed up against the other side of the small wall looking out onto the decking. Another sofa was placed so it was in an L shape to that sofa looking at the wall where the tv was mounted. In between the two sofas sat a black leather armchair at an angle. Another armshair was against the wall with the tv pointing back down the house towards the kitchen. In the middle of the sitting area sat a coffee table that had the remotes and some magazines on it. Below the tv some glass shelves held a dvd player and a sky boy. In the corner near the patio doors was a big stack of dvds. Moving back towards the kitchen they passed a big cd player and the pinball machine. Going 'into' the kitchen everyone took in the huge space. On the counters was a microwave, a kettle, a coffee maker a toaster and other appliances. Where the gaps used to be stood a big 6" fridge, a dishwasher and a washing machine.

"God this place is amazing and even the colous scheme is good. It adds some warmth yet stays modern. Very nice." Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath"

"Hey Mum come look outside" Lindsay yelled. Going back towards the sitting area everyone walked out onto the decking where there was another big table and chairs and a big pile of cushions for people to hang out on. Down on the grass area was a big hammock that Lindsay was currently sat on.

"How much did all this cost Nick?"

"Not much actually, The place i got it all from was closing down so i got 50 or 75 off on everything.

"Not bad" Grissom said

"You haven't seen upstairs yet guys"

Quickly everyone went up the stairs starting on the right. The first room they went into was the red one. the back wall was a bright red while the other three were laft white. There was a queensize wooden bed in the centre of the red wall with red silk sheets. On the same wall that the door was on stood some drawers and the built in wardrobe. Two bedstands held a light next to the ced and the bathroom had a large mirror above the sink. While the bathroom was small it was still nice. Like all the other upstairs bathrooms the tile was red. A red towel hung on the towel rack. Moving on to the second room they saw that it was furnished exactly the same but the room was an olive green and the bedsheets were white with a green leaft pattern. The third room on the right was the white bedroom. The bedsheets were a simple white and a picture of a red sunset was hung on the back wall behind the bed.

The next room was the study. There was a brown leather sofa on the left wall near the door to the bathroom and the desk with the pc was on the right wall. The walls had shelves and shelves of cd's and a big picture of five pebbles in a row on white canvas. The bathroom in this room hadn't been touched. Yet it was still ready to be used.

Walking into the master bedroom everyoine gasped. The Kingsize bed was against the dark wall with dark brown sheets. The doors to the balcony were open a large tv was on the wall and a large set of drawers were against the left wall. The bathroom was by far the biggest and held personal effects such as Nick's toothbrush and hair gel.

The last room they went in was the gym. It was complete with a treadmill and many other machines. The walls all had pictures of some famous basket ball game or another sport. There was even a large picture of Nick surfing when he was 20.

"Jesus i want to move in" Greg said when they had finsihed looking around

Nick just laughed

"Are any of you hungry coz i am and i got loads o food downstairs."

"Everyone replied that they were and walked down to the kitchen where Nick, Cath and Sara got all the food out while everyone else sat down. After eating and watching the end of a movie they decided to play basketball. While everyone moved there cars to clear the driveway for the game. Some into the big garage and some onto the grass Nick went and got his basket ball.

"Okay so what are the teams" Nick asked

"Sara, Lindsay, Warrick and myself V Brass, Greg, Grissom and you Nick."

"Okay prepare to lose Warrick" Greg laughed

"Why would i lose Greg? I'm with the best.. You have obviously never seen these lot play before." Warrick laughed at the look on Gregs face and started the game.

An hour later the score was tied.

"Okay i say the next team to score wins coz my back is killing me" Brass said

Sara managed to get the ball from greg by bending over so he could see down her top. As soon as he stopped to check her out she grabbed the ball and threw it to Cath laughing at him. Nick quickly tried to get the ball off of Cath but she was to quick. SHe threw it to warrick who threw it to lindsay. Warrick quickly ran up behind lindsay, picking her up so she could place the ball in the net.

"She shoots, she scores." Catherine shouted jumping around and laughing at the guys.

After a few drinks everyone left leaving Nick and Sara to watch some tv.

-----------------------------------------

Yea i know bad ending but this chapter was annoying me so i ended it quickly. Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Sar, you wanna come shopping with me for christmas day?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour. That ok?"

"Yea cya later"

"Bye.Love ya."

"Love you to Nick."

Nick put the phone down and smiled. He enjoyed spending time with Sara even if it was only shopping.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we need to get Nick?"

"Just loads of beer and snacks. Cath, Warrick and Brass are doing the food. Greg is bringing the crakers and Griss, well Griss is bringing himself"

"Loads of beer? You do realise we have to drive home don't you?"

"Already sorted. Everyon eis staying over so they can drink. Cath and warrick in one room Griss in the 2nd and Brass in the third. Greg gets the sofa in the gym and Lindsay the sofa in the study and of course your in with me." Nick said kissing Sara on the neck.

"Uhmm sounds good." Sara said, slightly distracted by the feeling of Nick's lips on her neck.

"Uh huh, oh yea what do you usually eat on christmas day? I'm not sure Cath will remember to buy vegetarian stuff."

"Oh i dunno i've never had a christmas meal before."

"You what! Never?!"

"Erm no, well we had sandwiches with the fillin gof my choice. my Dad said xmas was a waste of time so we were not allowed to celebrate it properly."

"Jesus. Well thats gonna change. From now on your gonna have the best. We will get some of that Quorn meat and vegi gravy for you. You will be able to eat the rest."

"Thanks Nick"

"No problem honey"

--------------------------------------------------

The next day was christmas Eve. After spending the day at Catherines place Nick and Sara returned to Nick's. The snow had started to fall so the two sat on the sofa watching it until it became to dark to see.

"Wow this is amazing" Sara said.

"Uh huh" Nick was far more interested in Sara's lips. After a few simple kisses the kisses started to become more passionate and it wasnt long until Nick was carrying Sara up to his room and showing her how much he loved her over and over again.

Just before Sara drifted off to sleep she heard Nick murmer "Merry Christmas sweetheart." and for the first time in her life hse felt loved. Really loved.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry it was short will make it up to you. Review please


	12. Chapter 12

sorry i have not updated recently. I have been busy recently. Drop me a review if you want me to continue this story.

Thanks,

Jake


End file.
